


Tuxedo

by danacas1101



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mrs and Mrs, Nicole in a tuxedo, Ok maybe more than some feels, Some feels, Wedding Night, Wynonna is with Dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101
Summary: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught slow dance at their wedding reception.Aka Waverly nerds out about about the origins of the word “tuxedo,” Nicole needs some comfort and reassurance, and Waverly’s more than happy to provide it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, after 407 (which how funny was that episode?) all I kept thinking about was Waverly suggesting Nicole wear a suit to their wedding. Well I put her in a tuxedo instead!
> 
> Thank you to the best beta in the whole wide world, B.

Waverly ran her hands up and down Nicole’s lapels that she couldn’t seem to stop touching. 

“Did you know?” Waverly purred. “The word ‘tuxedo’ was given its name after gaining popularity among diners at Tuxedo Park, New York.”

Nicole beamed at her now wife. “I did not,” she said. 

There had been a time, actually, most of her life, when Waverly would’ve kept a fact like that to herself. Where she wouldn’t have said it for fear of whoever she was talking to making fun of her and her Jeopardy champion size wealth of knowledge. Where she would’ve been asked something like if she ever turned her brain off. 

Nicole had never been like that though. She always looked at Waverly with interest whenever she threw out a random fact, eagerly listening. 

Suddenly, Waverly felt Nicole’s hands slide lower on her back as they continued to sway from side to side on the small dance floor that had been set up outside for their reception. A slow song played off in the distance while twinkle lights glistened around the tent. 

Their few lingering guests — like Wynonna and Dolls, dancing with Alice off to the side as Doc and Amon looked on lovingly — could be heard around them, but the newly married couple, as always, only had eyes for each other.

“Do you think I would’ve gained popularity with those diners?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows at Waverly. 

“Well, it was around 1895, so it may have been more of a scandal than anything else.” Waverly laughed. She ran her hands along the tuxedo sleeves — still surprised by the softness of the fabric — then looked into her love’s warm brown eyes. “You would’ve been popular with me though.”

“I like to think I would be popular with you in any century,” Nicole whispered, not quite meeting Waverly’s eyes. “If I could’ve found you.”

After everything they had been through, well, especially because of everything they had been through — the months apart, the demons, the monsters that lived in their own hearts and heads feeding off their anxieties — Waverly came back to a Nicole who was different. At least at first. 

A Nicole who would say “I love you” but only after Waverly said it. A Nicole whose eyes often showed the fear and loneliness of being alone for 18 months, three weeks, and four days. But slowly, the light had started to come back, the “I love yous” more freely, the nightmares not as loud. 

Every now and again though, that darkness would wash over Nicole. Her fear that she would find herself alone once again part of an open wound that would probably never quite close completely. 

Waverly’s heart broke slightly every time it happened. She wouldn’t let it win though, especially not today.

“Hey, you would be popular with me in any and every era,” she said, tipping Nicole’s face up to look into her own. Given Waverly’s heels, the height difference between them was a little less apparent. “We would find each other in every single one. I have no doubt about that.”

“Really?” Nicole whispered, as if she said it too loudly it wouldn’t actually be true.

Waverly kissed her wife lightly on the lips as her hands reluctantly left Nicole’s tuxedo and made their way into her hair, pulling their faces closer together. The space between them mere inches. 

“Really,” she smiled, seeing some of the light come back to Nicole’s face. “No way something as small as being in a different century would stop me from getting the hottest ginger off the market.”

Nicole snorted and Waverly watched as this wave passed. Gone for now but not forgotten.

“I mean, I know I’m hot, but the hottest?” 

“Oh yeah,” Waverly said, once again running her hands down past the undone bowtie that hung loosely around Nicole’s neck, gripping at the jacket’s lapels. “Absolutely, no questions asked, the hottest. Especially when you take my suggestion to wear a tux to our wedding.”

“ _You_ suggested a suit,” Nicole smirked. 

“Potato, tomato.” Waverly waved her hand dismissively. “Either way, those diners in Tuxedo Park would’ve been fools to not love you in this. Probably would’ve just been jealous because of how good you looked.”

Nicole’s eyes sparkled at Waverly, all love, no darkness. 

“Only one whose opinion would’ve mattered to me would’ve been yours,” Nicole leaned close to Waverly’s ear, her breath warm on her neck. “Now and in every other century.”

“Glad that’s settled then,” Waverly said.

She pulled Nicole close and kissed her soundly on the lips, which tasted slightly like champagne.

“Although, I have a feeling it’s going to look even better on the floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Team Tuxedo. 
> 
> Come and find me on Twitter [danacas1101 ](https://twitter.com/danacas1101)


End file.
